Process control systems commonly employ pressure regulators (e.g., back-pressure regulators) to control or maintain a pressure of a process fluid. Fluid regulators such as, for example, back-pressure regulators typically include a fluid valve assembly having a pressure sensor such as a piston to sense the pressure of a pressurized fluid at an inlet of the regulator. When the pressure of the pressurized fluid at the inlet exceeds a reference or set-point pressure (e.g., provided by the fluid regulator), the pressure sensor causes a flow control member of the fluid valve to move to an open position to allow fluid flow through the regulator body between the inlet and an outlet, which may be coupled to a lower pressure system utilizing the fluid, or to the atmosphere.